


Blood

by Blaidd Du (lycanus1)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Angst and Feels, Confusion, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanus1/pseuds/Blaidd%20Du
Summary: A vampire's thought on what ... or rather who, ensures his existence ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Sadly, when I last checked, the Twilight-verse with its wolves and a certain honey-blond Southern vampire belonged to Stephenie Meyer - and they still do, more's the pity ... Anything unrecognizable, belongs to my warped imagination.

_**Jasper's p.o.v.:** _

I'm not sure how it happened. We've _always_ been enemies. Over centuries. It's in our nature. In our blood. It's pure instinct and fighting's all we've ever known.

So, why am I now so confused ? Why does everything feel so different ? There was a time when we both yearned to see one another's blood spilt. Flowing like a crimson tide. 'Cause his blood is life ... and blood is what sustains me. It ensures my existence.

But now ? I don't understand why I no longer find the Wolf's smell nauseating. Why it's suddenly become intoxicating. So arousing. And so very alluring. I feel overwhelmed by the onslaught of his emotions. _He's_ equally bewildered. Full of anger. Fear. Doubt. Reluctance. Longing ... and strangely, desire. And _I'm_ the sole recipient of his warmth. _His_ passion.

I feel the coiled power of him. His heat. His tension. I hear his heart race madly and I'm so aware of the roar of hot, spicy blood as it rushes through his muscular body. It's tantalizing. Mouthwatering. It calls to me. Entices me. And it frightens me, as I don't know what it is that _I_ yearn for the most ...

My Jacob. The hapless, darkly handsome wolf who's unwittingly imprinted upon me _or_ the temptation of his precious, seductive blood ...

 

_**Finis** _


End file.
